Buster (Sonic Boom)
Buster, also known as Cluster Bot, is a character that appears in the Sonic Boom television series. It is a slimebot (a robot covered in disgusting goo created by Dr. Eggman as a sleeper agent to be implemented amongst the ranks of Team Sonic. It was adopted by Sticks the Badger as her pet who managed to turn him against his creator. Appearance Buster is a head-sized, dog-shaped robot who outwardly appears poorly made. He has a pink and yellow lunchbox for body, four suction cups for feet and a winding handle for tail. He also possesses regular door handles for ears, a burn-out bulb for nose and green eyes with slightly darker green irises. When transformed, Buster grows to almost twice the size of Eggman's height, his feet retract into his body and are replaced by eight tentacles coming out of his sides and his eyes turn bright red (while he is under Eggman's influence). History Buster was created by Dr. Eggman to be used as a weapon against Team Sonic when they sought a pet for Sticks. The robot was found by Sticks when she was looking for a pet. She took an instant liking to him and adopted him, naming him Buster, but Sonic and the others were somewhat repulsed by Buster's tendency to leak slime. Over the next week, Buster interfered with Team Sonic's activities (excluding Sticks) with his energetic nature and slime. When Buster kept them from stopping Orbot and Cubot from robbing a shop, Team Sonic tried to make Sticks give up Buster, but she refused. Eggman then visited and gave Buster a mechanical bone as a gift, but it turned out to be a trick and the bone transformed Buster into a monster. One by one, Buster caught Team Sonic until only Sticks remained, who reminded Buster of his loyalty to her, which made him turn against Eggman and get rid of him. After returning to normal by regurgitating Eggman's bone, Buster was sent away by Sticks since he was too dangerous and began traveling the world. Personality Buster has all the behavioral patterns of a real dog, and is energetic and affectionate, though this comes off as annoying to other people. He is as well incredible loyal to Sticks, so much that it enabled him to overcome Eggman's programming and that he left Sticks to wander the world upon her orders despite his attachment to her. Powers and abilities In his normal form, Buster does not have any special powers, except the ability to constantly excrete a form of green slime as saliva and perspiration. Upon transforming from eating Eggman's nanotech bone, he is able to grow up to several times his own size and become extremely powerful, so much that Sonic could not defeat him alone. In his transformed state, Buster gains several flexible and powerful tentacles which can regenerate should they be cut off. If the nanotech bone leaves Buster's body though, he will revert back to normal. Trivia *Despite being a robot, Buster is able to eat both organic and inorganic food. *Buster bears a resemblance to Goddard from the Jimmy Neutron series. *Similarly, the green slime may be a reference to Nickelodeon. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Animals Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Creation Category:Bond Creator Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Genderless